How It Never Was Again
by imjustpeachee
Summary: Donatello has been facing the nightmare of his brothers' deaths alone for so long. He has to do something to save them. Even if it means going back and facing his worst fear. Based off the 2k3 "Same as It Never Was" episode.
1. Ch 1: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT in any way shape or form. **

**Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my little story here. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, but I hope you enjoy the story nonetheless. I know this chapter seems rather short, but I promise there is plenty more to come.**

** I am always looking for feedback and constructive criticism so please, feel free to comment! Thank you! **

* * *

><p><em>His brothers looked at him with sad smiles on their faces. <em>

_"It's not your fault Don. You're alive and that is what matters."_

He shook his head tears streaming down his face.

"No! I would never abandon you!"

His brothers' sad smiles turned into grimaces of pain.

"Sorry Don, but you already did…"

"NO!" Donnie cried, reaching out to grab hold of the fading images of his brothers.

Donatello woke to the sound of shattering glass, his hand reaching out across the table. He had fallen asleep in the lab again. Blearily he wiped his bloodshot eyes and looked at the clock.

4 a.m.

Resigned, he got up and began to pick up the broken shards of the beaker he had knocked off the table. The dreams were getting worse. Ever since he had returned from that parallel universe Draco and the Daimyo's son had sent him to, he had been the victim of nightmares.

_"__They died because of me. Because of my stupid plan."_

He had been able to hide his pain from the others, but could feel his composure slipping. His family had asked what had happened to him many times, but Don wouldn't say a thing. His brothers didn't need to feel this. To experience endless sleepless nights. The crushing guilt. Only he deserved that.

Raphael watched his exhausted brother dump the glass into the trash. He had heard Don's scream and was watching from the doorway. This was the fourth night in a row his brother had had nightmares. Raph started forward as Donnie sat down at his workstation. The numbskull was going to start working again!

"Donnie, what the shell are you doing?" Raph said. Immediately he regretted his harsh tone.

Donnie turned wide, tired eyes to Raph. How long had he been there?

"Look Raph I'm just finishing up a few things ok? You should go back to sleep."

"Like I could sleep with that look on your face," Raph said. "Ya look dead on ya feet."

Don caught a glimpse of his reflection in his computer screen. He did look dead. Dark circles hung under his eyes, and his skin was pale and clammy. But he couldn't stop working now. He was so close.

"Don't worry about me Raph," he said with a sigh. "I promise I'm only going to work for another hour or two ok?"

"Donnie. Please. Ya can't live like this. Talk ta me bro," Raph pleaded. There was something in his brother's eyes that scared him. A bottomless grief, and Donnie was drowning.

"Raph, I can't do this right now," Donnie said turning away to his computer. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Exasperated Raph threw his hands up. "Fine man. Ya want ta keep doing this ta ya'self? Fine. I ain't gonna stop ya."

Donnie listened as his brother's steps faded away.

If only Raph knew. He was doing this to save them all.


	2. Ch 2: Not Alone

Donatello peered over the Triceraton energy blaster. The weapon was formidable, but for what Don had in mind, he needed a lot more firepower. He turned again to his notes. If his calculations were correct this would work. If they weren't…

_"__I can't back away from this now. I've come too far."_

Don picked up the tongs from the table and moved towards the glowing Y'Lyntian Moon crystal nestled in its case. It had taken him months to find one big enough to fit the modifications he had made to the Triceraton blaster.

Slowly, carefully, Donnie lifted the crystal and walked back over to the blaster. The slot for the crystal was ready. All that was left to do was put it in. Inch by inch Donatello lowered the crystal until it was just barely above the slot.

_"__Here goes nothing."_

Holding his breath, Donatello released the crystal, and was blown back by the massive explosion.

Raph had been watching TV when the blast rocked the lair. Leaping up he sprinted to Donnie's lab. He knew it. He knew his bonehead brother was going to get himself killed working like that. Only now did the horror of that reality hit him squarely in the chest.

The thought of his brother hurt or even dead made him break out in a cold sweat.

_"__Please be ok Donnie!"_ Raph screamed silently.

As he skidded to a halt at the lab he was flanked by the rest of his family, worriedly peering through the smoke.

They heard a coughing sound and all sagged with relief when they saw Donnie walking out of the black cloud, covered in ashes.

"My son, are you alright?" Splinter asked hurrying to Donnie's side.

"What happened?" asked Leo.

Donnie tried to take a deep breath but could only sputter between his coughs, "Experiment w-went wrong."

"No kidding shell-fer-brains!" Raph shouted. Seeing his brother whole and unharmed unleashed the bottled up rage and worry. "Ya nearly got ya'self killed! What were ya **DOIN'**?!"

"Hey ease up Raph," Mikey said. "It's not like Don did this on purpose."

"The shell he didn't! He's been working non-stop fer days, he hardly leaves the lab, and he ain't sleepin'!" Raph ticked off three fingers. "Tell me how that ain't just askin' for somethin' like this ta happen?"

"My son, is this true?" Splinter looked at his shaken and exhausted son. He had known something was wrong with Donatello but was worried about pushing the young turtle's already fragile condition.

Donatello sighed.

"Yes father, its true. But I'm only doing this because I have to. I'm so close. I just need to-"

Exhaustion finally caught up with the young turtle as he unconsciously fell to the floor.

"Woah!" Mikey rushed forward to catch him. "Hey guys what's the matter with him?!"

"His mind has been stretched to its limits," Splinter said sadly. "We must let him rest. Take him to his room."

"Where are you going Sensei?" asked Leo.

"I will meditate and attempt to help Donatello on the astral plane," Splinter replied solemnly walking towards the dojo.

The three turtles watched him go then turned back to their unconscious brother.

"OK Donnie – up we go!" said Mikey, gently swinging his brother up into his arms. "Let's get you to a niiice soft bed."

_His brothers were smiling at him again. That same sad smile._

_"It's so good to see you again Donnie"_

_Don couldn't help but cry._

_"This isn't how it's supposed to be. You shouldn't have died. I should have saved you."_

_The three other turtles grimaced. It was then Donnie noticed their wounds. The fatal wounds that had killed them all began appearing, blood streaming down their sides._

_"There is no help for us Don. It's too late. __**You**__ were too late."_

Donnie jolted awake gasping for breath. He pulled his legs to his plastron and cradled his head in his shaking arms. Great sobs wracked his body. He knew it was his fault. If he had just acted sooner, they would have lived.

A gentle paw lay on his shoulder. Donatello's head jerked up. Splinter's eyes were misty. He gently pulled Donatello into his arms.

"You are not alone my son," he whispered.

After so many months of hiding, Donnie couldn't keep his pain in check any longer. Clutching Master Splinter's robe he cried out in anguish, great tears falling from his cheeks.


	3. Ch 3: Thank you

Raph stood outside Donatello's room angrily spinning his sai. His brother was hurting and he could do nothing about it. Mikey glanced anxiously at the door.

"Dudes, can you hear that?" he whispered.

Donnie's sobs hadn't stopped since Master Splinter had entered. Leo paced back and forth. How hadn't he noticed his brother's pain? Was he so wrapped up in his own head that he had neglected his duty as leader? Each sob tore at him as he continued to pace.

Finally the sounds of Donnie's crying stopped. The three brothers stared at the door. It seemed like forever before Master Splinter came out. He looked at the worried faces of his sons silently motioning them to follow him. The three turtles glanced at each other before quickly following.

When they reached the dojo, Master Splinter walked to his tatami mat and sat down.

"My sons please sit down. I have found the source of your brother's pain. We have much to discuss."

Blue, red, and orange bandanas joined him on the floor as he began to tell Don's tragic story.

*******

The three brothers sat back in horror as Master Splinter finished speaking. How had Donnie kept all this inside him?

Raphael's fists clenched at his sides. How could he have known Don was suffering like this? Why didn't his brother let him help? He punched the ground in frustration.

"Poor Donnie…" Mikey said quietly.

Leo could only stare at the floor. His brother had needed his help. Donnie had needed his older brother, and he had failed him. Leo grit his teeth. No matter what happens, he would be there for his brother now. He wouldn't fail him again.

Master Splinter rose to his feet.

"I know each of you are battling with this information, but we must not forget that Donatello needs every one of us. This kind of pain is not one to heal on its own."

As the four left the dojo, there was only one thing on their mind. How could they help Donatello?

*******

It was the first restful bit of sleep Don had had in months. Finally having someone know what he had endured and seen seemed to ease his mind almost as if poison was being drawn from a wound.

With renewed purpose, Donatello rose from his bed and opened his door. Three sets of eyes lifted to his.

"Hey guys," he said a bit bashfully. "I'm sorry I-oof!"

Mikey had all but tackled Donnie in a crushing hug.

"Don't worry about it dude," Mikey said burying his face in Donnie's plastron. "You don't have to be sorry."

Don smiled down at his younger brother as he returned the hug. He had made them worry. The wall between them had fallen, and Don could finally open up to his brothers.

Raph walked over and lightly smacked the back of Donnie's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Don asked gingerly rubbing his head.

"Fer tryin' ta do all this ya'self ya big lunk," Raph said.

Leo too came over and placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder.

"Don, you are not alone. We love you, and will help you in any way we can."

Don's eyes pricked with tears. And while the sensation was familiar, the reason behind them was new. The joy he felt in being connected with his brothers was more than he could take. Silently crying he hugged Mikey tighter.

"Thank you," he whispered.


	4. Ch 4: Perks

"So ya goin' ta tell us what ya been workin' on?" asked Raph.

Donnie looked at his brother as if contemplating his answer. Finally with a sigh he began to explain.

"Ever since I returned to this dimension, I've been trying to think of ways I could save our brothers from the _other_ dimension. The plan I had then technically worked in destroying the Shredder, but they all died in the process. I know there is a way I can save them. A way where they all live. That's what I've been working on."

"So, like…you're going back?" asked Mikey. "Isn't that place really dangerous?"

"Yes Mikey, I'm going back," said Donatello. "But this time I have something prepared."

He walked over to his lab and motioned for his brothers to do the same. The lab was still covered in soot but all in all relatively intact. Donnie drew them to his workstation where a gently pulsing Triceraton blaster was laying.

The crystal had indeed powered the blaster, but still had more energy to spare despite Donnie's modifications. That was what the explosion had been. But now, with the excess power released, the blaster was fully operational.

"Wooaah," said Mikey. "So is this a Tricer-tian blaster? Or maybe a Y'Lin-aton blaster? No wait! A Tri'lyntian blaster! – OW!"

Mikey clutched the back of his head where Raph had hit him.

"If ya don't shut it Mikey, **I'm** gonna show ya a blast!"

Leo glared at the two.

"Guys, let Donnie speak. This isn't something to fool around with."

Grateful for Leo's intervention, Donnie explained how the weapon worked. While each blast was indeed powerful, there was a catch. The power of the blaster was increased, but at the cost of quantity. The blaster could only fire three shots before the crystal would be depleted.

"This should be able to penetrate the Shredder's exo-suit in the other dimension," Donnie said. "I should be able to take him down before anyone gets hurt."

"That's all well an' good bro," Raph said. "But how are ya gettin' back ta that dimension? We don't have a –"

Donnie yanked on a great sheet hanging on the wall. Behind it was a trans-dimensional portal ready for use.

"One perk about not sleeping," Donnie said with a laugh.


	5. Ch 5: First meeting

Everything was finally ready. Donatello had checked everything. The portal was stable. The crystal's energy was at maximum, and he was ready. After waiting for so long, he was going to fix everything and save his dimensional brothers.

What he hadn't counted on was the company coming with him. After many more discussions and planning, his entire family adamantly refused to let Donnie go alone. The overwhelming support and love was more than he bargained for, and consequently, couldn't refuse.

Donnie turned to face the portal, inputting the coordinates. Through his research he had discovered that he could only travel to the point in time and space that he was dumped in the first time he had traveled there.

The parallel dimensions only touched at that point and made it impossible to travel anywhere before then. By that logic they also had very limited time to accomplish their mission. When Donnie had returned to his own timeline that was the only other point of contact the parallel universes had. If they missed their chance to return home, they would never get another.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Don asked for the hundredth time. "This is really dangerous."

His blue-banded brother stepped forward.

"We are with you in this Don," said Leo. "We are a family."

Donnie nodded as he hit the power switch of the portal. Soon it began to crackle and glow.

"It's now or never!" Donnie shouted over the load thrumming.

Together they stepped through the portal.

…..

Donnie looked at the wrecked lair. Debris littered the floor. Great chunks of the ceiling had fallen away like a gaping wound. He was back. He turned to his family and could see the shock plain on their faces.

_"__I must have looked like that too."_ He thought to himself.

"How could this have happened?" Leo whispered. Donnie had told them what to expect in this world, but even seeing it with his own eyes didn't make it seem real.

"This is even worse than **my** room," Mikey tried to joke.

"Come on guys" Donnie said. "We need to get to the warehouse."

Slowly they made their way up the ruined tunnels until they made it to the surface.

"We're going to need the tunneler," Donnie said, gesturing to the massive machine. "That's how we get in to the Shredder's tower."

Raph looked at it skeptically. "Uh Donnie, ya sure that thing is still functionin'?"

"Yeah Raph it's fine. I just need to clean her up a bit," Donnie said. That wasn't his concern right now.

How was he going to get in touch with his "older" brothers? The last time had nearly gotten them both killed, and that was without Splinter and his brothers.

"Wait here," Don said.

"Where are you going my son?" asked Splinter. This place was full of danger. He would rather die than see his sons suffer.

"I need to get the older Mikey," Don said looking away from the younger counterpart. This meeting was going to be hard.

"I promise I'll be back. I've done this before."

Without waiting for a reply he ran off towards the front of the warehouse. He knew the older Mikey was outside. It was just a matter of finding him without alerting the surrounding Shredder police.

Slinking in the shadows, Donnie peered at the rooftops. He saw a flash of orange dart down a fire escape. Slowly and carefully Donnie stood up. This was a risk, but there was no other way to get the wary older turtle to come close.

"Donnie?"

"Thank goodness," Don sighed. This time he met his older brother without fighting for his life.

"Hi Mikey. I'm back."

"Where the shell have you been?!" the older turtle cried. "It's been 30 years!"

"I know Mikey, but I'm not the Donatello you think I am. I'm from another dimension."

The orange turtle's eyes narrowed. Slowly he pulled out his weapon, ready to take down the young turtle.

"No Mikey wait, I mean I am Donatello, just not – WOAH!" Donnie leapt back as his brother took a savage swing at his head.

"Mikey wait!" he cried. "I'm Donatello!"

"The only Donatello I knew was my brother! I'm not falling for this trick Shredder!"

A solid kick sent Donnie flying.

"Unh!" Donnie looked up just in time to see Mikey bearing down on him. He shut his eyes tight. This was all wrong!

***CLANG***

Donnie opened an eye to see Leo's katanas had stopped the nunchaku in its tracks.

The older terrapin leapt back. Utter confusion on his face.

"Leo?"

The blue turtle glared back at Donnie's attacker. Dimensional brother or not, he was never going to let Donnie suffer again.

His grip tightened on his swords.

"Please. My son. We mean you no harm." From the shadows, Splinter, Raph, and the younger Mikey emerged.

The older Mikey froze. His dead master? Here? How?

Silently he dropped to his knees.

"Sensei."

The old rat stood before his dimensional son. The rugged shell. Countless scars. His missing arm. Without a word, Splinter leaned down and embraced the hardened warrior.


	6. Ch 6: Hope

**Hey everyone! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. I know this next chapter is EXTREMELY short, but I promise there is plenty more to come! Please let me know what you all think!**

"You're from another dimension?" the older Mikey said. "How is that possible?"

"I'll admit it's strange Mikey, but it's true," Donnie said. "I've been to this dimension before. I came to set things right."

The older turtle looked hard at Don. "What do you mean 'set things right'?"

Slowly, Donnie laid out his story. The first time he had come to this dimension. The plan he hatched to stop the Shredder. The return to his own dimension. His vow to return and save his older brothers.

The older Mikey sat quietly listening. Nodding silently.

When finally Donnie finished explaining, the older turtle stood, looking at each of them.

"It's been a long time since I had any hope for this world," he said softly. "But seeing you all here, makes anything seem possible."

Donnie swallowed hard. Seeing the older Mikey alive was bittersweet. He knew what had happened the last time he had come to this dimension. Seeing his older brother's face made it that much more important for Donnie to save him. No matter what.

"So what do we call you guys?" asked the younger Mikey.

The others looked at him confused.

"Well I mean, there's two of us right?" Mikey went on. "How are we going to tell each other apart?"

"I think we can figure it out," the older turtle said with a cracked grin.

"Oh I know! The old turtles can have Gramps in front of their names!" Mikey cried.

The older turtle stared at his younger counterpart. Surely the kid wasn't serious.

The younger Mikey laughed sheepishly.

"Can't blame a turtle for tryin'."


	7. Ch 7: Brothers

Their reunion with April, now the leader of the resistance, had been joyful. But all too soon, harsh reality set in.

"I can't believe Casey's gone…" Raph said. He would never admit it, but the loss hit him hard. Even if this Casey was from another dimension.

"He fought until the very end," April whispered, unshed tears brimming her eyes.

"We're here to make sure that no one else has to die," Donnie said with conviction.

Stepping forward, he placed the modified blaster on the table.

April's eyes lit up.

"Donnie, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes April," Don said. "This nightmare ends here."

…..

As Donnie and the two Mikey's went to gather the two older versions of Raphael and Leonardo, Splinter watched as the younger Raphael huddled in a corner, knees pulled to his chest.

The loss of the lair, Mikey's arm and Casey was too much for him to process. Why didn't the Raph in this dimension do something? How could he have let this happen?

Raph buried his head in his arms. Why wasn't he strong enough?

As Splinter rose to his feet to comfort his hurting son, he was surprised to find that Leo was already moving towards his grieving brother. With a satisfied nod, he sat back down and went back to his meditation.

Leo looked down at his brother.

"Raph," Leo said hesitantly. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Fearless," Raph muttered from under his arm. "Jus' leave me alone."

Rather than say anything, Leo slowly lowered himself down beside Raphael. Casually, Leo placed a comforting hand on the emerald green head beside him. Neither said a word as Raph quietly cried.

…

Donnie walked close to his older brothers. The meeting had happened almost exactly like the first time he had come to this dimension. Both Leo and Raph had started to fight when he came miraculously out of the shadows. His presence cleared their minds and with the addition of the younger Mikey, put them in good spirits.

The blue masked turtle put his arm around Don.

"Thank you for coming back Donnie," the older Leo murmured. "We needed you more than you know."

"And what am I – chopped liver?" the young Mikey asked with a pout.

"Ya knucklehead," the older Raph said as he grabbed Mikey's head for a noogie. "I can't believe what a doofus ya are!"

"And I can't believe how fat you got Raph," Mikey said waggling his eye ridges at the old turtle.

"Why you little - !"

Donnie and the other older turtles laughed as Raph clamped down on the younger Mikey's head.


	8. Ch 8: Mad

The older Leo's heart was full to bursting. Not only had he gained back a missing brother, but he also got back his much-missed sensei. He could hardly believe it when he felt the paw of the old rat upon his face. He didn't need to see to feel the love in that small gesture.

"You've done well my sons."

Tears fell from his clouded eyes while the older Raph crushed Splinter to his chest.

"Masta' Splinta," the older Raph choked out. "It's really you."

The older Mikey walked quietly up to his brothers, resting a hand on Splinter's shoulder. For the first time in a _long_ time, it felt like he had a family again.

"Dude this is so weird," whispered the young Michaelangelo. "Does anyone else think this is weird?"

"Can it Mikey," Raph snapped.

"Just let them have some space," Leo said. "This is really hard on all of them."

Donnie appreciated having his younger brothers with him. They made everything about this horrible dimension bearable. Even seeing his older brothers fight through their tears.

A shiver went down his spine.

…..

As the preparations for the battle began, Donnie found himself obsessively going over every detail. The feeling of dread he had been fighting creeped deeper into his mind.

What if this plan didn't work? What if the Shredder's suit was too strong? What if –

_"__No,"_ Donnie thought fiercely. _"__It __**has**__ to work."_

Furiously he returned to his notes. A dark frown on his gentle face.

Younger Leo looked at his purple masked brother. He could practically feel Donnie's desperation. A green hand lay on his shoulder. His older counterpart could feel it too.

"He blames himself," the young Leo said. "He's taking all this guilt on his own, and nothing I say will help him."

The older Leo gave a sad chuckle.

"Boy does that sound familiar."

The young Leo blushed. He had been guilty of the same in his own dimension.

"Don't worry," said the older Leo. "I won't let him suffer."

Young Leo looked up and smiled.

"It's like you read my mind."

…..

The older Raph could feel his younger self glaring at him. The brat was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Ya got somthin' ta say kid?" he asked roughly.

The young turtle just coolly stared back at him absently twirling his sai.

"Tch!" the older Raph scoffed. He was actually starting to prefer Leo's company compared to this kid's silent treatment.

The younger Raph was leaning against the wall watching his older self fix up the tunneler. It was beyond him how this old fart could just go about his business without any guilt.

"How do ya do it?" he asked bitingly.

The older terrapin looked at him with his one good eye.

"Do what ya little punk?"

"How do you act like none of this is your fault?"

The older turtle's face darkened.

"What did you say?"

"I asked how you get away with bein' so weak," the younger turtle spat venomously.

Before he could blink the young turtle was pressed up against the wall, his feet dangling.

Holding him in place with his forearm, the older turtle came within inches of young Raph's face.

"You evah say that ta me again, I'll beat ya 'till ya can't even stand," he growled.

The young turtle kept glaring.

"Why didn't ya do somethin'? Why didn't ya save Casey?"

The older Raph let the young turtle slide down the wall. Backing away slowly. The pain of losing his best friend never truly went away.

Turning away, he walked back to the tunneler, his vision blurring with tears.

"Because Mikey was dyin'," he said quietly.

Raph froze, his anger vanishing like smoke.

"We were going afta' Shredder in his tower," the old terrapin said. His back to his younger self. "Mikey lost his arm and was bleedin' bad. I couldn't… I couldn't save them both."

The young turtle felt his stomach drop. Choosing between his best friend and his brother? He couldn't even imagine it.

Awkwardly, he moved forward to stand next to his other self.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, looking down at the floor. "I just…I just got so mad."

The older Raph handed him a wrench.

"You an' me both kiddo."


	9. Ch 9: The Joke

_Donnie was holding the blaster tightly. An evil laugh echoed in the haze surrounding him._

_"You can't win this fight turtle," the cruel voice said. "To think you even stood a chance."_

_Beads of sweat formed on Donnie's brow. Where was he? Where was the Shredder?_

_"Fool."_

_Donnie whirled around. As the haze slowly dissipated, the silhouette of the Shredder slowly came into view._

_The blaster fell from Donnie's hands._

_No…this couldn't be right._

_Laid out before the Shredder were the broken bodies of his brothers, young and old._

_The Shredder stepped forward. His cruel bladed hand gleaming._

_"Once again vile turtle. You've failed."_

"NO!"

Donnie woke up shaking. A thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

It was the night before the battle. No one was dead, but it had seemed so real. His brothers' pale lifeless faces swimming before his eyes. Not again. He couldn't go through that again.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his trembling body.

"I'm here Don," said Leo.

Don curled into his brother's chest, clinging to the strong calming presence his brother brought.

"Leo…I..I….I couldn't save you. I couldn't save any of you!"

The young blue masked ninja held his brother tighter. As if trying to shift his brother's pain to himself.

"Nothing is going to happen to us Donnie. It was just a dream."

Donnie couldn't stop shaking. He knew it was a dream, yet the crippling fear wouldn't leave him.

"Please," Donnie whimpered. "Don't leave me."

Leo's heart broke hearing his brother plea. Drawing him closer he whispered, "Never."

….

It was the morning of the battle. Soon, the resistance would finally begin the assault on Shredder's fortress. Everyone was on edge but none more so than Donnie.

He had been here before. Putting a plan he came up with into motion. Knowing that any one of them could be killed. Donnie clenched his trembling hands. He couldn't let those thoughts win. He had planned this for months. His family was here with him now, and they would be here with him after. He had to believe that.

Young Mikey saw his brother's face and frowned. Don was starting to freak out.

"Yo, Donnie. You got a minute bro?"

The orange turtle peered into Don's face. There was a shadow hanging there that worried him. He never wanted to see that look in his brother's eyes.

"Wanna hear a joke?"

Donnie blinked. What the shell was Mikey talking about?

"Ok so this one guy walks into a pizza shop and this donkey is at the counter –"

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

The orange turtle stopped mid-sentence dropping his gaze to the ground. He scuffed his foot on the floor and blushed.

"I dunno man, you were just lookin'…really messed up," he mumbled. "I was just trying to cheer ya up."

Donnie looked down at his little brother. Sighing he pulled the young turtle into a hug, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Mike. I feel better."

Mikeys face split into a huge grin. "Just wait until you hear the punchline!"


	10. Ch 10: Attack

"Remember guys," Donnie said. "We only get a short window of time to do this. The portal will open where our dimension and this one meet in Shredder's fortress. Once the portal opens we _have_ to go. If we don't, the portal will close, and we will be trapped here forever."

"We got it Braniac," young Raph said. "Beat the Shredder, get ta the portal."

The rest of his family nodded. There was no turning back.

Everyone piled into the refurbished tunneler, armed to the teeth. No one really felt like talking.

Both Raphs had already begun scowling, fidgeting with their sai. Splinter and the two Leonardos sat in meditation together. Silent, calm and centered.

Donnie looked at the Mikeys on either side of him. Identical grins on their faces, they each clapped a hand on his shoulder. They were ready.

….

"Shift to gear 7!" said April. "That last layer of bedrock is going to be tough!"

Donnie flipped a switch and ground the tunneler into high gear.

"We're almost there!" he cried. "Everyone get ready!"

There was a faint clinking of metal as weapons were drawn.

Splinter gripped his walking stick firmly.

"My sons. I have never been more proud of you all."

"Here we go!" April shouted.

*****BANG*****

The tunneler crashed through the last layer of rock bursting into the Shredder's fortress.

With a hiss the tunneler's doors opened and the resistance leapt into the empty room.

"Wait a minute..." said Raph. "Ain't there supposed ta be Foot flunkies or somethin'?"

A mirthless laugh echoed behind them.

"Don't worry fool," Karai grinned. "We will be more than enough to destroy you all!"

With a sweeping gesture of her arm, the silhouettes of Karai Legion and the Foot Elite appeared from the shadows.

Donnie gripped his bo staff tight. He couldn't use the blaster until he reached the Shredder. He only had three shots.

"Take 'em down!" April shouted.

Battle cries rang from the warriors as they engaged with Karai and her underlings.

Karai immediately pounced upon the older Leo savagely slashing at him with deadly accuracy.

The old terrapin twisted away from her blows while trying to land his own. The metal of their swords hissed and sparked as the two deadly ninja danced around the room.

Both Raphaels had their hands full with one Karai Legion each. Shell to shell they furiously swung their sai searching for a weak point in the metallic armor.

The young red turtle threw his sai straight into the eye of a Legion. With a crash the robot collapsed. Using the back of his older counterpart, he leapt high over the second robot slamming his remaining sai down on its head.

"YES!" he cried pumping his fist in the air.

"Don't get cocky kid!" the older turtle yelled.

Raph scowled as he collected his weapons.

The older Raph chuckled. "But nice shot."

Jumping back into the fray they ran to help the Mikeys and Master Splinter who were surrounded by the Foot Elite.

It was all Splinter could do to keep himself away from their devastating attacks. It seemed old age had caught up with him.

Similarly, both Mikeys frantically swung their nunchaku, deflecting the blasts directed at them. The young Mikey could see the toll having only one arm was having on his older self. He tried to compensate as best he could.

"Watch it!" he cried deflecting a naginata swung perilously close to the older turtle's head.

"Thanks Mikey!" the older turtle said grinning.

"No prob Mikey!" cried the younger turtle.

"My sons! Focus!" Splinter said catching a blade meant for his face.

Donnie rushed another Foot Elite about to stab Splinter in the back, his bo staff solidly connecting with the Elite's jaw. Reeling the Elite barely had enough time to dodge the gleaming sai aimed at his chest.

Together the red, orange and purple turtles began pushing the Elite back. All of them, except the lead Elite, still engaged with Splinter.

The old rat had been losing ground steadily, fatigue sapping his strength.

The Elite flashed his weapon across Splinter's shoulder.

"Ungh!"

The old rat gripped his shoulder as blood began to flow freely from the gash.

Young Leo heard his master's groan of pain. Dispatching the Karai Legion he faced with a viscous slash across its chest, he ran to place himself between the Elite and his wounded father.

"Get away from him," he said menacingly.

The Elite laughed darkly, circling the young turtle. He lunged forward, but rather than attacking the blue banded ninja, he again attacked the injured Splinter. With a cry Leo swung his katana blocking the Elite's sword. He didn't see the Karai Legion he had damaged pointing the barrel of its blaster until it was too late. The beam hit him squarely in the chest. A sharp burning sensation spread across his plastron.

The young ninja collapsed to the floor.


	11. Ch 11: The Shredder

"My son!" Splinter cried.

Fighting the pain in his chest, Leo struggled to rise. His family needed him. He needed to protect them. Weakly he tried to push himself off the floor, arms shaking.

The damaged Karai Legion took aim again.

"Leo!"

Young Raph rushed forward plunging his sai into the broken robot. Again and again he stabbed the hunk of metal, eyes wild.

"Kid watch it!"

Young raph looked up just in time to see the Foot Elite swing its blade down towards him.

"Ooof!"

Suddenly he was knocked aside, wrapped in a pair of arms.

"Ya dang hothead," the older Raph grunted.

Together they stood, but not without effort.

The young Raph looked at the old turtle, and the arm that now hung uselessly at his side. That old geezer had saved him. He had saved him and gotten hurt.

The corners of young Raph's vision turned red.

"Come on kid" the old Raph said to him. "They need us."

Gripping his weapons tight, young Raph nodded, sprinting back to cover his fallen brother.

Leo's vision was swimming. He was vaguely aware of his father beside him, but lacked the strength to move. The pain in his chest was agonizing.

All laughter gone, both Mikeys kept the perimeter around young Leo and Splinter. Frantically fending off all four Foot Elites.

A cry of fury rang out as young Raph flew into view, a white-hot vengeance fueling his every move. Old Raph too joined his young self, expertly defending the young hothead as he left himself vulnerable.

He understood the kid's anger. He would make sure he could let it all out, and still have his shell in one piece.

….

Karai lunged again, barely missing the old terrapin's shoulder. Leo leapt back as the metal swung again, inches from his arm.

He had heard the cry of his family as his younger counterpart was struck. Desperately he had tried to join them. To defend them. But Karai was too skilled, and had expertly herded him away from them.

"Get out of my way Karai!"

She blocked his attack, her face a determined grimace.

"I am sorry Leonardo. But you and I have unfinished business."

Leo frowned darkly. With a sudden strike he kicked Karai's legs out from under her. She had been expecting a blow from his katanas and was ill-prepared to defend herself from the fall.

Leaping over her, Leo rushed to his family. He wouldn't leave them again.

Coming to a halt in front of the fallen younger turtle, Leo knew it was bad.

Splinter held his fallen son's head in his lap, trying to make the young warrior comfortable.

Bending down, the older Leo ran a hand across the young turtle's plastron. A great crack had formed, and by the feel, had even been indented crushing the young turtle's chest. The skin was raw and burned, and even gone in some areas. He needed medical attention now.

"Do not ignore me Leonardo!"

Karai had regained her feet and leapt into the fray, her blade flashing. Donnie leapt between the unsuspecting old turtle and the coming blow, parrying as best he could.

His bo staff was a blur as he pushed Karai back. Blocking her sword and dealing heavy blows. He couldn't allow Karai to kill his older brother again. He would stop her.

"Take this Karai!" April had taken her blaster and was providing cover for her friends.

With a snarl Karai leapt out of harms way. Her underlings pulled back to her side.

_They're losing._ Don thought. _We might be able to do this!_

*****CRASH*****

The far wall of the room exploded, showering the small group with debris.

Coughing Donnie tried to see through the dusty haze. What had happened?

As the air began to clear, fear and despair gripped his heart.

"Shredder."


	12. Ch 12: Together

The Shredder stood towering over the small group of fighters. His exo-suit whirring and thrumming with power.

"Fools."

His metallic voice grated harshly off the walls.

Donie had never felt so cold. This was every nightmare he had endured come to life. This was the death of his brothers.

A green hand lay on his shoulder.

"Together," the older Mikey murmured.

The warmth of that single word seeped into Donnie, filling him with a new resolve.

No. This wasn't the death of his family. This was his redemption. This was the end of the nightmare. Stepping forward he reached for the blaster strapped to his back.

He heard the attack before he saw it. The blade flew towards the purple turtle's neck, whistling through the air. Karai's face a mask of fury.

Just barely, Donnie was able to roll to the side as Karai's sword sliced where his head had been moments ago.

"No turtle," the kunoichi hissed. "You deal with me."

As Karai forced Donnie away, the four Foot Elite surged forward weapons raised.

"Get ready kids!" the older Raph shouted as both sets of orange and red ninjas clashed their weapons against their formidable foes.

The room shook as the Shredder made his way past the two raging battles, his eyes set on his nemesis. Splinter.

"Finally," Shredder growled menacingly. "I will be rid of you, disgusting vermin!"

Splinter eased the young Leo's head to the floor, standing protectively over him. April quickly took over seeing to the young turtle's wounds.

"You shall not harm my sons," the old rat said determinedly.

Standing as well, the older Leo turned to face the Shredder.

"You shall not harm this family."

The villain snarled as he lunged forward raining deadly blows down on the two experienced warriors. Together the old terrapin and the rat master were able to hold the Shredder away from the fallen Leo, but it was clear the battle would not be easily won.

...

Donnie was barely keeping up with Karai as she slashed and whirled around him. What the woman had lost in speed over the years, she had gained in technique. Still holding the blaster in one hand, Donnie struggled to find an opening. All it would take was one shot. One shot and the Shredder would be defeated.

The young turtle's focus was brought sharply back to reality when Karai's foot landed squarely on his chest, flinging the purple banded turtle back against a stone column. The air sufficiently knocked out of him, Donnie felt his grip on the blaster loosen.

Without wasting a second, Karai's foot lashed out again, knocking the weapon from Donnie's hand. Doubled over, the young turtle's eyes grew wide with panic.

Seizing her opportunity, Karai leapt over her adversary and snatched the blaster up swinging around wildly.

Eyes locked on the purple turtle she aimed the barrel straight at his chest. With a mad grin on her face she pulled the trigger.


	13. Ch 13: One Stone

The world seemed to move in slow motion.

Donnie could see the blast moving towards him. Desperately he willed his legs to move, but in the face of the oncoming burst, they seemed to be made of lead.

"MOVE!" he screamed at himself. The glow of the beam reflected harshly against the walls as it bore down on the young turtle.

Suddenly the world sped up again as a flash of orange flew before Donnie's eyes.

A blinding light enveloped him leaving the young turtle blinded. Donnie desperately tried to blink away the spots before his eyes.

Shaking his head, Don was finally able to focus his vision, revealing the crumpled form of the Older Mikey at his feet.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped from Donnie's throat. Falling to his knees he gathered the orange turtle into his arms. The glassy eyes lifelessly stared into space.

"MIKEY!"

The Older Raph's bellow rang out across the room.

With a savage swing, the red turtle plunged his sai into the neck of his Foot Elite opponent. With a gurgle the enemy collapsed as Raph bounded towards his fallen brother, tears streaming from his eye. Not Mikey. Not his baby brother.

The old terrapin's heart stopped when he saw the prone form of his youngest brother cradled in Don's arms. The pitiful sobs of the purple turtle drowning out all other sound. He was too late.

A whirring thrum behind him brought his attention back to Karai. She still held the cursed blaster and was charging up for another shot. With a roar Raph leapt at the woman, his grief etched into every line of his face.

As the aged kunoichi and turtle clashed, the rest of the family struggled to comprehend what had happened. The loss of the older Mikey had greatly affected them all, shifting the upper hand to Shredder and his minions.

The Foot Elite that had been facing the older Mikey now turned his attention to Donatello, still gently holding his lost brother.

Cold eyes narrowing, the Elite strode towards the shattered turtle. This would hardly be a challenge.

It was all Don could do to just hold the lifeless body of his older brother.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

He was going to save his brothers!

This wasn't **RIGHT**!

Something snapped inside the gentle turtle. All the hurt and desperation that had been building behind his quiet façade now finally broke free. A deep crimson tinged his vision as he savagely lashed out at the approaching Foot Elite.

Caught by surprise, the Elite quickly backpedalled, as Donnie leapt up blindly swinging the bo staff inches from his face.

"AAAUUUGGHH!" a feral scream tore from Donatello.

All the ninja training Don had, flew from his mind. All he knew was he was going to kill this enemy.

Rushing forward the purple ninja flung the end of his bo staff forward connecting solidly with the Elite's chest. Before his enemy had time to register this, Don swung the heavy wood around, making a sickening crunching sound as it connected with the Elite's neck.

A shocked look was plastered on his enemy's face as he crumpled to the ground. Breathing heavily Donnie turned. This all began with the Shredder. He would make sure that it would end with him now.

Gripping his weapon, the purple ninja made his way to the villain, still engaged with the older Leo and his hurt master.

Karai watched as the young turtle began making his way over to engage in battle with her adopted father. Focusing her attention on the grieving red turtle she was fighting, she knew she had to try and once again shift the battle in their favor.

Dodging a gleaming sai, Karai back-flipped in the direction of the Shredder. Slowly she drew closer.

_Perhaps three with one stone…_


	14. Ch 14: Gone

The older Leo and Splinter had their hands full dodging the numerous claws protruding from the Shredder's exo-suit. With Splinter still injured, the older turtle found himself having to cover for his old master more and more.

Older Leo's mind kept replaying the death of his youngest brother. It wasn't supposed to work like that! He was the eldest. The leader! He had stood by while his younger brother died and could do nothing about it.

His helplessness consumed him and the Shredder knew it.

"One nuisance gone," he chuckled as a jagged claw clanged off of Leo's katanas. "And another on its way." Flicking his eyes to the still form of younger Leo.

"NO!" the old turtle yelled.

Laughing cruelly the Shredder easily parried his blades, while narrowly missing cutting Splinter's head off.

The old rat panted heavily. He was losing too much blood. The death of his dimensional son also weighed heavy on his soul, like a stone.

A clawed hand came flying down towards the wounded warrior, too tired to react in time.

***CLANG***

A wooden staff slammed into it, knocking the deadly blow off course. Donnie leapt in to stand before his wounded master.

"You won't touch a hair on his head!" Donnie spat, his eyes still lost in his all-consuming rage.

The Shredder stopped laughing. Facing three warriors such as these was not to be taken lightly, even if they were injured.

His face contorted into a snarl as he began his attack on the three ninjas.

…..

Karai was within range now. She had somehow lured the old Raph close enough to the Shredder without him realizing it. She would change everything here.

Raph still reeling from Mikey's death took another lunge towards Karai. The bitch had ruined everything. Ever since they first met her. Karai was a poison that had been slowly killing his family for years.

And now? She had succeeded in snuffing out the one ray of sun left in this messed up world.

Mikey.

Again he lunged, aiming at the soft flesh of Karai's throat. The female ninja gracefully sidestepped before landing a solid roundhouse kick on the older Raph's injured arm.

The old terrapin hissed as he fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating. Flipping the sai in his good hand he turned to defend himself, but was met with a terrifying sight. Karai had lifted the blaster once again and was aiming at Splinter, the older Leonardo, and Donnie.

"Not this time you bitch!" he screamed.

In a last ditch effort the old warrior launched himself at Karai, both hands armed. His mind pushing far beyond the pain.

Karai turned her head just in time to see the sai plunge into her chest. Her breath hitched as she felt the cold metal pierce her heart.

As she fell she tried to reach her hands to the bloody wound, but found her other hand had been pierced as well, pinned to the now damaged blaster.

Her gaze fell on the glow of the now exposed crystal. She knew what it meant. She closed her eyes as the resulting explosion enveloped her, and the red banded ninja.

….

The older Leo could feel the heat of the blast slam into him.

He also felt the strong and steady presence of his brother disappear.

"RAPHAEL! NO!"

Ducking away from the Shredder, he ran through the smoke searching desperately for Raph.

The acrid smell of burnt flesh reached his nose. Karai's corpse lay charred and blackened. Her blade fallen at her side.

Without stopping Leo pushed forward, suppressing a wave of nausea.

Where was his brother?

Pushing through the choking air, he found Raph facedown, the now sparking blaster only a few feet away.

Throwing down his weapons the old turtle gently rolled his brother over, placing a shaking hand on the still plastron of the red turtle.

"Raph! Raph! Please Raph, answer me!"

The warrior was met with silence from his once volatile brother. The pain of it all came crashing down on his bowed head. All those years of fighting. All those precious moments wasted. What he wouldn't give just to hear Raph call him "Fearless" one last time.

Beyond the use of words, Leo threw his head back and screamed in anguish.

….

The younger turtles were visibly shaken.

Mikey couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face, even in the midst of his battle. He had never heard a sound like the one Leo was making. It was one he was sure would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The young Raph found his anger disappearing, replaced with an ache so profound he gasped aloud. He had watched himself die. And he had watched it tear his oldest brother apart.

Desperately he reached out for something, anything that could ground him and bring him solace however fleeting.

Leaping back he came to stand next to the sobbing Mikey. It didn't matter that they were fighting the Foot Elite. Right now, all that mattered, was standing by his brother.

The two young ninjas fought shell to shell. Their grief and fear fueling their movements.

Donnie however, had frozen in place. Nightmares. Waking nightmares had come to him and the echo of the older Leo's cry cleaved his very soul in two. He had failed. He had come back to this dimension so sure this time would be different. This time he would save everyone.

"My son! Move!" the shaking voice of Splinter fell on deaf ears as Shredder swung a bladed hand towards the dumbstruck turtle. With a grunt the old rat managed to tackle Don, preventing the cruel blade from embedding itself in the purple turtle's chest.

They rolled to a stop just beside the broken blue warrior. Head hung low they heard him whisper, "He's gone…"


	15. CH 15: And Another

The Shredder was never one to let emotion show in his life. Not when he had been banished by the Utrom. Not when his own daughter Karai was killed. But the fear of what that blaster could do was gnawing at him. The turtles had to be destroyed. Quickly.

He strode towards the broken family, malice in every groove of his aged face. He would end them all.

As he came to a stop in front of the kneeling Donatello, the villain sneered. The young ninja's eyes were vacant. How fitting his death would be on his knees.

His claws sliced through the air.

"You MONSTER!"

A barrage of fire blasted the Shredder. Still standing by the younger Leo, April had taken up her gun and was giving the Shredder all she had. Tears streaming down her face.

The Shredder turned his body to the useless attack.

"Lowly human!" he roared.

April continued to fire even as the Shredder bore down on her. She had been running from this man her whole life. She'd be damned if she was going to run again.

Swinging a great, clawed, hand back, the Shredder sideswiped April, hurling her and Leo towards the rest of their family.

With a crash the young Leo fell into Splinter, while April rolled like a rag doll before slamming into debris.

Seeing his old friend so violently thrown brought Donnie out of his stupor.

"April!"

The human didn't respond. Scrambling to her side, Don gently lifted her into his arms.

Slowly the woman opened her eyes. A peaceful smile crossed her face.

"Casey."

Don watched in horror as the slight rise and fall of her chest stilled, her head lolling to the side.

Another death that was his fault.

"Donatello, your brother!"

Whipping around, Don looked back at his master trying to hold Leo despite his injuries. Gently laying April down, Don quickly came to his master's side, retreating from his own mind.

The young blue turtle was still breathing, but the crack in his plastron had deepened. Don knew that without proper treatment soon, Leo would die.

What little April had managed to do for the young turtle had come undone with the blow from the Shredder.

Turning to the older Leo, Donnie held out his hand.

"Give me your coat."

Silently the old warrior slipped off the balck trench handing it out to the young medic.

"Lift him," Donatello ordered. Again the warrior obeyed, gently raising the young Leo off his carapace.

Deftly Donnie wrapped the coat around the fallen blue ninja, tying off the garment tightly. Until he could properly treat the broken plastron, the coat would have to serve in holding it together. Turning to Splinter, Don began to quickly work on the rat's shoulder. Blood was still flowing freely and the master had already lost a lot of blood.

Slipping off his own mask, Donnie reached down and gently removed Leo's. Tying the purple band as a tourniquet, he wrapped the blue one directly on the wound. Splinter hissed in pain but did not flinch.

Turning his black eyes to his now mask-less son he gave a quick nod. The bandage would serve. For now.


	16. Ch 16: Time's Up

Mikey and Raph knew they had to get to their family. They needed them now more than ever. Locking eyes they silently nodded.

Without a word, Raph hooked his sai into the chain of Mikey's nunchaku and swung his brother is a great circle. Mikey's heels knocked solidly against the two Foot Elite sending them flying into a heap, leaving the two young ninja a chance to sprint to their loved ones' sides.

What was left of the family now huddled together as both the Foot Elite rose to their feet and joined the Shredder in his slow progression forwards.

"Two Foot Elite and Shredder…" muttered Raph. "We've got company."

"Actually, three's a crowd," Mikey weakly laughed.

Raph glared at the young turtle. It was the pain in Mikey's eyes that silenced Raph's harsh reply. The youngest turtle was coping the only way he knew how.

Standing shoulder to shoulder the two formed a wall between their enemies and the wounded ninja behind them.

Donnie looked at his two brothers from where he knelt beside the young Leo. They looked so small in the face of their enemies. Fighting the knot in his throat, Don got to his feet, planting himself firmly by his brothers' sides. Through everything, they would do it together. Even death.

...

The old Leo could feel the blackness that was always before his eyes begin to sink deeper to his soul. He was the only one of the older brothers left. He had failed to protect the most valuable people in his life, and doomed this dimension to suffer forever. He had lost everything.

The young Leo let out a low moan. Turning his head to the sound, the old Leo slowly stood. No. Not everything.

He may have lost his brothers and everyone he cared about, but he would fight until his last breath for the young ninjas before him. Standing slowly, the older Leo took his place by the young turtles.

"How kind of you all to line up for death," Shredder chuckled. "Now you finally understand this battle was doomed from the start."

_Doomed from the start._ How cruelly those words echoed in Donatello's mind. Doomed. He had doomed them all.

Suddenly a loud crackling sound filled the room. Rays of blue light streaked through the air. There at the far end of the room, appeared the trans-dimensional portal.


	17. Ch 17: A Plan

Donnie's eyes grew wide. The portal! The glow of the rift between dimensions bathed the room in an eerie blue light. Shredder and his minions halted their advance glancing at the strange occurrence behind them.

"What is this…?" he mused. Turning back to the turtles he found hope alive in the eyes of the purple one. Whatever this thing was, it posed a threat.

Turning his hulking body towards the portal the Shredder focused his attention on the rift.

"Take care of these pests," he told his two Foot Elite. "I will deal with that intrusion."

"NO!"

Moving with speed he didn't know he had, Donatello rushed Shredder landing a hard blow at the back of his knees.

A few wires that had been poking out began to fizzle and snap, bringing the deadly man to his knees. Moving in quickly Donnie launched himself forward using his Bo staff to pole vault himself into the air.

Kicking out his foot, he connected with the Shredder's shoulder sending the already fallen ninja careening into the wall.

"Guys quick! You need to get to the portal!"

Dashing forward again, Donnie brought his staff down only to be blocked by Shredder.

With a growl closer to an animal than a human, the Shredder rose to his full height. How dare this insignificant worm get in his way? Snarling, the evil ninja began his counter attack, pushing himself off the wall.

Donnie twirled his staff, deflecting blow after devastating blow.

"Guys! Move NOW!"

Raph stepped forward to help his purple brother only to be blocked by a Foot Elite.

"Donnie!"

"JUST GO!" roared the purple turtle.

Cursing his uselessness, Raph leapt back from another Foot attack to land by the younger Leo.

"We gotta get 'im outta here," he said glancing at Mikey.

Silently Mikey nodded, coming to the other side of their fallen brother. Gently the two placed their arms around the young blue ninja and lifted him between them.

The Foot Elite looked to make this their opportunity, dashing forward to run the three brothers through. Cold steel blocked their path, as the older Leo had placed himself between them.

"Over my dead body," he hissed, the anger he held rolling off him in great waves.

Cautiously the two Foot stepped back figuring their next attack. As one circled to take the back of the older warrior, Master Splinter stepped forward.

"You will not harm my son."

Angrily the two Foot watched the three young turtles make their way towards the portal. They both rushed forward hoping to finish the two older warriors off quickly.

Their clash with Splinter and Leo rang across the room as the four deadly warriors tried to press an advantage.

The older Leo's katana sparked against the Foot's. Again and again the warriors flashed their weapons, matching blow for blow.

Splinter too gave his opponent more than he had bargained for. The Foot jabbed with his naginata, hoping to keep the old rat at bay, giving him the upper hand with his long-range weapon.

Splinter however had other plans, deftly deflecting the thrusts until he was within striking range of the Elite. His limbs were a blur as he rained down heavy blows on the Elite, never giving his enemy a moment to recover.

All the while, Raph and Mikey made their careful way ever closer to the portal.

...

The clang of metal and grunts of pain were all that Donnie could get from the battle the rest of his family fought, his eyes never leaving the deadly form of the Shredder. The older warrior was more experienced than he was, and it was only his youthful speed that had saved him so far.

Again the Shredder's claws came within inches of his plastron. Bending back on himself, Donnie only remained upright after using his staff as a prop. Breathing heavily he dropped back into a defensive stance.

"You will not win this fight turtle," the Shredder said, placing a well-aimed strike at Donnie's legs.

Flipping back once again, the young ninja could feel the truth in those words. His arms had long since turned to jelly, and even his legs were about to betray him, shaking with effort.

Still he knew his family needed time, and if that's what they needed, he would be sure to give it to them.

Sprinting towards the Shredder, the young ninja vaulted himself over the warrior landing lightly behind him. Quickly he landed a series of hits to the back of the Shredder's exo-suit before leaping away. The damage wasn't major but the dents in the metal inhibited the hulking warrior as he swung around to face the young turtle.

His eyes filled with malice, Shredder swiftly reached out, grabbing the staff as it aimed for his head. Yanking the weapon forward, Donatello was launched forward, smacking into a stone pillar.

Shakily he rose again, holding a hand across the middle of his plastron.

Daring a glance behind him he saw that Mikey, Raph, and Leo were almost to the portal. The purple ninja felt just a bit of relief.

All they had to do was get through that portal and they would be safe.

Turning his eyes back to his opponent, Donnie barely had enough time to turn away from the cruel blade coming towards him.

But not quite enough.

Sucking a sharp intake of breath between his teeth, Don flipped backwards landing closer to the portal. The blade aiming for his heart had instead found his shoulder.

Pushing through the pain Don gripped his staff, feeling the slow progression of blood trickle down his arm.

If he was going to protect his family he had to focus!

The Shredder chuckled at the wounded turtle. The young warrior was no match for him and still he tried to defend his loathsome brethren.

Even now with a heavy wound, the brat was standing to face him. Fool.

It was then he noticed the other three turtles making their way towards the strange rift. Turning to his Foot Elite, still battling Splinter and Leo, the Shredder's eyes fell on the sparking, blood-covered blaster.

A small smile spread over his features as a plan began to form in his mind.


	18. Ch 18: Blood

The older Leo and Splinter knew that Donnie was running out of time. They needed to end this before he was further injured.

Leo let fly a kick sending his Foot opponent careening backwards. The evil ninja rose slowly holding his hand across his stomach. The older turtle was indeed a formidable opponent. Leo dropped into a defensive stance.

"BRING THAT WEAPON TO ME!" the Shredder bellowed.

Shocked, the Foot Elite looked down at his feet at the damaged blaster. With a cry Leo leapt forward but he was too late. The Elite had already grabbed the weapon and was sprinting towards his master.

Splinter quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to his opponent before using the opportunity to run to his sons. Whatever the Shredder had planned it wasn't good.

As all converged on the Shredder, Donnie tried desperately to distract the villain. Running forwards, the young ninja cried out, only to have the Shredder blast a kick into his stomach.

The wind knocked out of him, Don landed with a crash just beside the portal.

"Donnie!" Mikey cried.

He and Raph had finally made it over with Leo. Leaving Raph to hold Leo, Mikey ran forward helping his battered brother up. The blood from Don's wound flowed over his fingers.

"Hang on man, I've got ya," he said, trying hard to keep the shake out of his voice.

Placing a supportive arm under Don's shoulders, Mikey began to half carry, half drag his brother back towards Raph and Leo.

…

The Foot Elite came to a halt before his master, offering the damaged blaster reverently. But a green foot slammed into the Elite's back knocking the blaster out of his hands. The weapon sparked and skittered across the floor before coming to a rest by the young turtles.

Angrily Shredder shoved his minion out of his way, bearing down on the young ninja. The older Leo whirled around, placing himself between the enemies and young turtles. His blades crossed in front of him ready to strike.

Splinter made it to the sides of his young sons taking in their injuries. Both Leo and Don were incapable of fighting, despite the purple turtle's efforts to rise on his own two legs.

"Raphael, Michelangelo, take care of your brothers." Splinter said. "I must assist your elder."

Donnie reached out clutching the old rat's robe. Turning back Splinter laid a hand on his young son.

"Be strong my son."

Donnie let the material slip from his fingers.

With that Splinter turned to help the older blue turtle, leaping forward taking the Shredder on himself, leaving Leo the two Foot Elite.

"Come on," Raph said. "We gotta get through the portal now!"

Gently lifting Leo, the red turtle shakily made his way towards the blue light. Crossing the threshold he found himself back in Don's lab, as if nothing had happened. He looked back and could see Mikey holding Donatello up.

They began their slow walk towards safety.

"STOP THEM YOU FOOLS!"

The Shredder had watched the first pair of turtles cross the barrier much to his fury. Currently engaged with Splinter his ire fell to his two minions.

Not wanting to disappoint their master, the Foot Elite both leapt towards the two young turtles. Mikey turned and screamed as a veil of red flew into the air.


	19. Ch 19: My Fault

So close to the end of this story! I'll admit this one has been a roller coaster for me to write. This was my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction and I couldn't be more appreciative of all the support that you readers have given me! Thank you so much!

The smell of blood hung thick in Mikey's nostrils. That coppery scent permeated everything and forced new tears to form in the fragile blue eyes.

The Foot Elite had missed their target, but found a mark.

The older Leo stood out of sheer will, the blades of the Elite buried deep in his chest.

Grimacing he grasped the blades as the Foot Elite tried to wrest them free. Splinter's eyes stung with fresh tears. His brave son.

"G-Go!" Leo coughed. "Go to your sons!"

The old rat flipped through the air as the Shredder's fist slammed down to the floor where he had been moments ago.

He landed heavily beside Mikey and Don. He looked at them, the crushing weight of his love for them all made it hard for him to breathe. His vision clouded and became unfocused as the blood loss and long battle finally caught up with the master.

The Shredder roared and flew towards the small family. His eyes wild, spittle flying from his mouth.

Resting his paws on the backs of his sons Splinter whispered "You have made me so proud. I love you all."

Suddenly, he shoved the two through the portal before whirling around and grabbing the broken blaster from the ground.

The older Leo's eyes closed contentedly as Splinter pulled the trigger.

Standing over Leo in Donnie's lab, Raph watched through the portal in horror as the scene played out before him.

He watched as the old Leo was impaled. He watched as his two younger brothers were thrown into their own dimension. And he watched as his beloved master fired the blaster, disappearing into the resulting explosion.

What he didn't see was the deadly debris flying towards him. Sharp bits of stone and metal flew into their dimension, slicing cruelly at the young ninja. Raph felt a sharp pain across his whole body as the shrapnel tore into him. With a cry he crashed to the ground.

Mikey and Don were blown forward by the explosion. Landing on his injured shoulder Donatello cried out in pain. His energy drained, it was all he could do to keep conscious. His ears were ringing, but he could still hear the muffled screaming.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Don turned onto his side, looking for the source of the stifled shouts. His eyes turned wide as he saw Mikey scrambling back towards the portal. On the other side, Don made out the burnt, smoking silhouettes of the Shredder and his Foot minions. He could also make out the still forms of the older Leo, and worst of all, Master Splinter.

"-inter! Master SPLINTER!" Mikey's tormented screams came into focus. The youngest turtle was reaching out for his fallen sensei. Donnie tried to sit up. He had to stop Mikey. It was too late to save Splinter.

His legs barely supporting himself, Donnie stood, making his way to the orange turtle.

"Mikey-" he groaned. "It's too late"

"NO! I can't leave him there!" Mikey screamed.

A sudden beeping had Don on full alert. The portal!

"Mikey! Wait! DON'T!"

With a final beep the portal fizzled and crackled before the rift was shut with a metallic hiss.

Silence hung in the air as the youngest turtle stood frozen, looking at where his arm used to be. Still reaching, his arm had been severed as the rift had come slamming shut.

Mikey's face went pale as his limb bled profusely splattering against the floor with a sickening slap. His eyes rolled back, and he fell harshly to the ground.

Donnie felt his heart stop. Frantically he made his way to his baby brother trying to wrap his mind around what had happened.

Cradling Mikey in his arms he desperately turned to Raph looking for help. It was then he saw the blood.

Raph had been hit bad. Tiny pieces of debris had torn him to shreds from head to toe. He bled onto the lab floor from hundreds of wounds. Including one from his right eye.

As he had fallen his sai had been in his hand. Donnie heaved as he saw the gruesome slash it had made across Leo's eyes.

_No. No. No! NO!__** NO!**_

The nightmare was real. He had made it happen. His body turned cold and numb. The smell of blood and ash hung in the air.

A tortured whisper escaped his lips.

"What have I done?"


	20. Ch 20: Wait

**Holy cow guys. it's the final chapter! I seriously can't thank you all enough for all the support you've given me. It has made writing this story incredibly rewarding. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments section! Thank you all 3**

It had been six months since the nightmare.

Raph winced as he bumped the stairwell railing, causing shooting pain through his side. He hadn't adjusted well to losing his eye. It was all Donnie could do to save his life after so much shrapnel had pierced his body. Raph knew that. But since his anger and grief had nowhere else to go, it was usually directed at the purple turtle.

He knew it wasn't fair to Donnie, but the lack of emotion from him when Raph antagonized him drove the red masked turtle to the breaking point.

Holed up in his lab for weeks at a time, the purple turtle only emerged when caring for his brother's injuries.

Somehow he had managed to save their lives, but not without a great cost.

Leo's wounds had been the most severe, causing Donnie many sleepless nights, monitoring his condition. With time his plastron and burns would heal, but his eyes… Leo would never see again.

Mikey had fallen into a coma, his body rejecting the cold reality of losing his Master and his arm. Donnie had managed to stave off infection and Mikey's severed limb began to heal. However, when he finally woke, he hadn't uttered a word.

That was over three months ago.

Angrily Raph headed towards the dojo, trying to relieve his anger by beating on his punching bag. It wasn't until he came to the doorway that he stopped. His fists clenched, shaking, at his sides.

Master Splinter.

Donnie had told him what their master had done. How there was nothing they could do. How his father had said he loved them.

Angrily he wiped his eye, as silent tears broke free.

It made no sense!

Leo never left his room, Mikey was a silent doll and their master was dead! How could Donnie be so cold? How could he not CARE?!

The raw emotions that had been pent up in Raphael came spilling out. If he couldn't punch his punching bag, he would find the next best thing.

Bursting into Donnie's lab, the red turtle's gaze whirled around the room, looking for his purple brother. In his mad haze, Raph's sight fell on the silent portal, still painted with flecks of dried blood.

Raph focused on the flaking red splotches. This portal…this THING had destroyed their lives. It had taken everything from him and it was still standing, mocking him with the dried blood of his loved ones still on it.

With a bellow of fury, Raph picked up the nearest thing and hurled it at the portal. The beaker smashed against the portal's frame, the glass tinkling to the ground. Raph whirled and grabbed Donnie's chair. With a yell he threw it at the control panel, causing several wires to knock loose and spark.

Raph went on to destroy Donnie's lab in the process of breaking down the portal, finally finding a rusted pipe that he used to savagely beat the machine. Angry tears streamed down his face as all his frustrations, fear, and guilt came down with each blow of his weapon.

Finally, worn out, the pipe dropped from Raph's exhausted hands. The portal nothing more than bits of twisted metal and sparking wires. Falling against the wall, he let his carapace slide until he sat on the floor beside Donnie's desk.

His breath still ragged, Raph looked at the mess of notes and journals littering the ground. How was he going to explain this to Donnie?

Starting to feel guilty, Raph moved to push up from the ground to clean the mess, but one piece of paper caught his attention. Unlike the others, written in Donnie's cramped mechanical style, this one looked as if it was written with shaking hands.

Still sitting, Raph gingerly picked it up, noticing strange splotches blotting some of the words.

Silently he began to read.

_My brothers,_

I don't know how you can ever forgive me for the pain and suffering I have caused you.  
>Please believe me when I say I never meant for any of you to get hurt. I never meant for any of this to happen. I am so sorry. God I am so sorry.<p>

If you are reading this, then I have gone back to the Shredder's dimension. Please don't follow me. All of this is my fault and I'm going to set it right. I have to. I know I have no right to ask, but please, wait for me.

I love you.

- Donnie

With the realization of what he had done, Raph's shaking hands let the letter fall. His vision blurred as tears of hot shame fell down his cheek.

"Donnie"


End file.
